Secrets
by courag33
Summary: Little does Kurt know, Blaine is hiding something from him. Warning: There is an OC. Not many people like OC's so I guess it should be a warning.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt's cell phone vibrated. A picture of his husband's smiling face appeared on the screen.

With his spare hand, Kurt reached over and grabbed it. With his other hand held a spoon that he was using to stir the dinner he was cooking.

He glanced at the screen and smiled before pressing the green TALK button with his thumb. He held the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Blaine!" he exclaimed.

"_Hi, honey,"_

"Happy special dinner night!" he nearly sang into the phone, "I'm cooking your favorite tonight; my special chicken and mashed potatoes that you love so much."

Blaine sighed, completely unaware that tonight was their weekly special dinner night.

"_Kurt…" _

Kurt's smile slowly faded away at the lack of enthusiasm in his husband's voice.

"What's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head on the other line, thinking of a believable excuse.

"_It's…uh… I forgot we had our special dinner tonight and... uh… I have to work late…"_

Kurt's heart sank. He frowned as he slowly put the spoon down on the counter and covered the pot. He inched his way to the kitchen table and sank into the seat.

"But, Blaine…" he scratched his head, "We have this _every_ week… It's kind of _our_ little tradition."

Blaine caught the sad tone in his voice.

"_I'm sorry, sweetie,"_ he apologized, trying to sound as sincere as possible, _"We'll do it tomorrow night. I'll even cook and help you clean up afterwards. How does that sound?"_

Kurt sniffed and nodded to himself.

"Alright," he said, faking a smile.

"_I have to go. I'll be home later on tonight. I love you." _

"…Love you, too…" he breathed before clicking the END button.

He sank lower in his chair, allowing a single tear fall from the tip of his eyelash onto his cooking apron.

Kurt sat up and wiped his tear stained cheeks, attempting to composure himself. He put the phone down on the table gently. He stood and walked toward the stove to arrange two plates. He brought them both to the table, one of them covered with plastic wrap.

Kurt sat and ate his meal in silence, trying to ignore the fact that tonight was the third time this week Blaine supposedly had to "work late" this week.

Blaine dropped his phone on his work desk and squeezed his eyes shut as he covered his face with his hands.

"You alright, babe?" came a voice from behind him.

Blaine let out a long breathe and turned to the attractive blonde man who spoke to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Andy. It's just…in a way I kind of feel bad for lying to him."

Andy walked toward him and sat down in his lap. He tossed his arms around Blaine's neck.

"You just need to get your mind off of him, that's all." He said with a smile before kissing him softly. Blaine smiled against his lips. He eased his hand down his back to grope his ass. Andy backed away.

"Come on," he whispered, rising from Blaine's lap, and extending his hand to him, "Let's get going to my house." He winked with gorgeous green eyes.

Blaine smiled and grabbed the hand, pulling himself out of the seat. They shared a quick kiss before exiting the small office.

Blaine sped down the street. He glanced at the clock.

_1:14 am_

"Shit!" He muttered to himself.

He never meant for his night with Andy to last that long.

The car stopped at a red light. Blaine took the opportunity and looked at his appearance in the rear view. His gelled hair was a mess due to Andy's fingers running through it. He cursed himself and pulled a comb out of his blazer pocket. He attempted to tame the curls until the glow of the light turned green. He pocketed the comb and continued driving home.

He pulled into his driveway and quickly yet quietly raced his way inside and up the stairs. He tried hard not to trip in the darkness.

He stopped at the bedroom where he saw Kurt turned away from him, sleeping.

Blaine stripped to his boxers and slipped into the bed beside his husband. Kurt stirred next him.

"Blaine…?" he asked, sleepily, turning his head to look at him through tired eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got held up with some paperwork at the office." He lifted himself up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight." He said before laying back down to fall asleep.

"Night," Kurt replied with slight sadness. He couldn't tell but he thought he smelled an unfamiliar brand of cologne on him.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came quickly.

Blaine woke up to find himself laying in an empty bed. Kurt must've gone out for his morning jog already.

He sat up and reached for his phone on the night stand. He scrolled to his contacts and began typing a message to Andy.

"_Can't wait to see you at work today. I love you. :)"_

A minute later he received a reply.

"_I love you, too. Lunch date?"_

Blaine smiled.

"_Absolutely. See you there."_

He set the phone back down and got up to get dressed in his regular suit and tie.

Kurt walked by the doorway, drenched in sweat, as Blaine fastened his belt.

"Hey, you." He greeted.

Blaine looked up.

"Hey. How was your jog?"

"It was fine." He replied, patting his forehead with a towel.

Blaine looked in the closet for his blazer. Kurt sat down at the foot of the bed.

"There's no need for that." He protested.

The hazel-eyed man turned around with a confused expression.

"No need for what?"

"To get ready for work. I called you out sick today so we could spend the _whole_ day together." He smiled smugly.

Blaine didn't realize his mouth was hanging open. He snapped it shut after a while.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked. He hoped Kurt didn't catch the nervousness in his tone.

"Because you've just been working so hard lately, working late and stuff that I've missed you, you know? Is it so bad that I just want to spend just a little more time with the best husband ever?"

Blaine laughed lightly then cleared his throat.

_Best husband ever. _He repeated in his mind.

Guilt flooded his brain like a river.

Kurt stood up and tugged on Blaine's hips, bringing him closer. He planted a chaste kiss on his lips then rested his sweaty head on Blaine's shoulder. He took a deep breathe.

Blaine hesitantly wrapped his arms around his husband's waist.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice lower than usual. He knew he had to confront him sooner or later.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get new cologne?" he asked, curiously.

"Um… No. Why?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Kurt looked up into his eyes.

"Because last night when you crawled into bed… You smelled different."

Blaine internally panicked for an excuse.

_Andy's cologne._


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt stared at him for a long while.

"Blaine…?"

"Oh, that's just… You must have smelled the cologne from one of my co-workers." He smiled innocently.

Blaine cursed himself in his head for not being able to come up with a better, more believable reason.

"I see… and is there any certain reason why a co-worker of yours was so close to you that you caught their scent on you?"

Blaine was speechless.

"Um…"

"Oh, and while your thinking, would you like to explain to me why you've been 'working late' so much?" he questioned bitterly, adding air quotations to the words "working late." He backed away, arms crossed, hip jutted out to the side.

Blaine shook his head.

"Kurt, what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm _trying_ to say is that you cheated on me, Blaine!" Kurt snapped immediately.

Blaine gasped.

"_Excuse_ me?" was all he could say.

"I think you heard me!" The blue-eyed boy said.

"I would never cheat on you, Kurt! You're my husband! I can't believe you would ever accuse me of cheating on you."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Kurt shouted, one tear slipping from the corner of his eye.

"I'M NOT LYING, GOD DAMNIT!" Blaine yelled, grabbing both of Kurt's arms with great force.

A long moment of silence past by. Blaine looked at Kurt face. He looked a scared, hurt. He released his grip quickly and backed away.

"So, you didn't cheat on me?" Kurt questioned after a while, still not believing Blaine's words. He wiped the one tear that fell.

"That's right," Blaine nodded.

"So, if you didn't cheat on me… can I see your phone for a sec?" he gestured the phone, which was idly sitting on the night stand by the bed. He knew there _must_ be something in there.

_Shit! _Blaine thought.

He never deleted Andy's texts.

Kurt noticed the hesitation and strode toward the phone.

"Kur—" Blaine began, but Kurt held up a finger to stop him.

He went through each message, his face emotionless.

He held up the phone after a while toward Blaine.

"So," he started, "Who the fuck is Andy?"

Blaine looked down.

"He's no one." He said, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, I see… And you just happen to tell random people you _love_ them?" he asked, his voice cold. He approached Blaine slowly.

"Kurt, ple—"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Kurt slapped him quickly yet harshly across the face, silent tears streaming down his face. His heart pounded against his ribcage. His stomach suddenly felt hollow.

Blaine slowly turned his head toward the boy. His eyes were sad and apologetic. His cheek was scarlet.

They didn't say a word. They just stared at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"How could you?" Kurt sobbed, quietly, breaking the silence.

"Kurt, I'm so—"

"IF YOU WERE REALLY SORRY, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He shouted, interrupting him.

"But, Ku—"

"Stop," He whispered, "Just, stop…"

Blaine reached out to touch his face, gently.

"Don't touch me." He cried, slapping the hand away.

He turned around quickly and headed for the closet without another word. Blaine watched in confusion, wondering what he was doing. Only when he returned with a suit case and a random pile of clothes he realized what was happening.

"Kurt! No…" He said, grabbing his shoulder. Kurt shrugged him off and continued packing, forcing down each article of clothing to fit in the case, not caring if they got wrinkled.

He wondered whether Blaine should be the one packing his stuff and leaving, not him. He wondered where he was actually going. He wondered how long he would be gone for. He wondered if he is packing enough stuff. But he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from him. Everything was just too much for him. He just needed to be alone.

With much struggle, he managed to zipper the whole bag to a close. He hastily picked it up and carried it down the stairs and out the door to the car.

Blaine called after him.

"Kurt! Please! Kurt! Please don't go! Kurt!"

Kurt opened the back door to his car and tossed his bag in. He slammed the door shut.

He opened the door to the driver's side seat and sat down, buckling his seat belt clumsily. The tears that fell from his eyes blurred his vision. He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

He ran his fingers through his damp, sweaty hair. (Jeez, he really wished he had the chance to shower before all of this happened.) He put the keys in the ignition and turned it, the vehicle roaring to life. He reached to the side and pulled the door closed. A gentle hand landed on his cheek. He looked up to see the Blaine's teary eyes inches away from his own. He leaned into the car window.

"Please, don't do this." He whispered, voice shaken. He pulled Kurt in and kissed him soft, and passionately. Kurt closed his eyes. He backed away and looked at Blaine with a tiny whimper.

"Please?" Blaine breathed.

Kurt grabbed the hand that held his face and held it in his own. He slowly put something small in it and clenched it tight. He brought the hand up to his lips and kissed it before pushing it back to Blaine

Kurt turned to face forward. He put the car into _REVERSE_ to back out of the driveway.

"Goodbye, Blaine Anderson." He said before driving away.

Blaine stood in the driveway and watched as the car disappeared. He looked down at the hand that Kurt had held and opened it to see what he handed to him.

He examined the shiny, gold wedding band in his hand.

He squinted to read the engraving along the inside:

"_Klaine Forever."_

His heart shattered.


End file.
